Failing Patience
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Master Cyclonis berates her subordinates as she contemplates on their constant failure.


Hoorah! My second Storm Hawks one-shot! And this time it's a Master Cyclonis one! (Although Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe are all in it, it focuses on her.) I'm hoping I did Master Cyclonis' character justice, as she is one of my favorites. I'm also kinda wary of the title. I just couldn't think of one, and I read this over and over until it finally popped into my head. Now, enjoy!

---------

Failing Patience

By

Sparkles of Youthfulness

-----

"Why? Why must I be surrounded by idiots?" Master Cyclonis grumbled, shooting a glare at one of her subordinates. How they managed to continually lose to a bunch of wannabe sky knights was beyond her! "Give me one good reason I shouldn't destroy you where you stand!" The girl spat, gripping her staff tightly. She was quickly tiring of their constant defeat against the Storm Hawks.

Snipe stepped forward, head bowed as he nervously replied. "I-it was the Storm Hawks, Master Cyclonis! They managed to defeat us… again." He added, although he was beginning to regret it. He could almost FEEL Master Cyclonis' anger! He stepped back and elbowed Ravess' side, urging his sister to speak.

Ravess quickly stepped forward at her brother's urging and bowed, nervous as she too could almost feel the anger that seemed to be radiating off of Master Cyclonis. "Master Cyclonis, we apologize greatly for our failures! We will not fail you again, you have our words!" She said, standing from her bow.

"You word means very little to me, Ravess." Master Cyclonis sneered, leering down at the girl from her throne. This was true, because she trusted no one except for Dark Ace, and even then she didn't fully trust him. He may be her chosen champion, but at times she was wary of his intentions.

Master Cyclonis let out a growl as she stood, "Dismissed!" She barked, shooting a glare their way as Ravess and Snipe quickly left. Dark Ace, however, stayed behind. She expected this, and it came as no surprise to her.

"Dark Ace," She began, sitting down again on her throne. "Why is that the Storm Hawks have been a constant pain in my side? They've defeated Ravess and Snipe many times, and even you. What does that say about you?"

Dark Ace winced, avoiding Master Cyclonis' gaze. "It says we are..." He couldn't seem to finish as he glared at the floor, his fists clenched as he gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.

He didn't have to, for after a few moments Master Cyclonis finished for him. "Weak? And what are you going to do about that?" She questioned, looking at him expectantly with a smirk on her face.

Dark Ace donned a smirk that mirrored her own as he bowed, "We'll begin training immediately." He declared, his tone promising that it would be gruesome and hard, especially for the ones he commanded. "They will all learn to never fail you, Master Cyclonis." He said, already picturing the training he would put them through with an excessive amount of glee.

Master Cyclonis smirked in satisfaction and gestured toward the door, signaling his dismissal. '_Maybe I'll go observe._' She thought, an anticipated smirk on her face. '_After all, I have to make sure that the Dark Ace won't go soft on them._' She rationalized, knowing full well that the Dark Ace would NEVER go soft on anyone.

Her thoughts flitted to the force that had brought her pawns constant defeat. The Storm Hawks. It was a mystery to her how they managed to defeat Dark Ace, who had defeated many powerful sky knights. Somehow, they managed to do it, and those children were beginning to irritate her. Of course, they were as old as her, so she couldn't exactly call them children, but from what she knew of them their ideals were childish. They were the typical hero types, always wanting to save everyone and do the right thing. It made her sick to her stomach. She sighed in mock-pity as she stood, shaking her head.

'_Those little Storm Hawks will just have to learn that heroes don't always win._' Master Cyclonis suddenly smirked, her eyes vicious and hard as she swiftly walked toward a door. "And they don't always live, either!" She cackled as the door opened and slammed shut behind her.

-----

This one-shot was harder to write than my other one Angry Muses. In Angry Muses, I focused mainly on one emotion; anger. So it was easy to write because all I had to do was make him angry, and then explain why. That really was basically all I had to do. In this one-shot, I was hoping to scratch the surface on then anger Master Cyclonis probably feels because they lose so often. I'm really hoping she was in character (It's kind of hard to keep her in character when not much is known about her.). From what I know, she is evil, smart, hates failure, and she possibly might have a sense of humor (But I doubt it…). Anyways, give me some feed back! Oh, and I will now officially do one-shot and drabble requests for anyone who asks! First come, first serve!

Also, instead of rushing straight into the long term Storm Hawks fanfic I'm going to write, I want to flesh the story and plot out more, and I want to know some things you might want to read. And if anyone thinks I should use my OC Squadron I made up in the story…. I'm kind of catering to Storm Hawk fans, and what they want to see that hasn't been written yet. So, send me in ideas please!


End file.
